


Hidden Serpent

by balladblood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All the illegal stuff happening in Riverdale is mentioned, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Gods, M/M, Multi, Not all members of the gang are human, Other, Vampires, Werewolves, but the classic kind..., kevin keller is not the only out and proud gay in riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balladblood/pseuds/balladblood
Summary: What if there was another founding family of Riverdale but their grounds and manor were on the Southside almost outside of the town?What if Jughead and the Serpents need to ask them for help to protect the Southside from Mayor McCoy and the Lodge family?Well, the first thing they need to do is find a who exactly are the Zabini’s?Takes place before Hal is found to be the black hood, although Betty suspects, but after Chic is runoff. Season 2/3. More Serpent and Ghoulie focused. Not very Northside friendly. Malachai is in hiding due to injuries.Could be more fantasy elements mentioned as the Ghoulies are:The Ghoulies take their name from the Groovie Goolies, a 1970s spin-off of Sabrina the Teenage Witch Show and The Archie Show. [4] The series focused on a group of monsters from pop-culture, and Toni Topaz’s mention of cannibalism may be a reference to that.Ghoulies is also an American horror-comedy series of films released in the 1980s and 1990s and centred on a group of small, demonic creatures that have a wide range of twisted appearances.According to the Riverdale Wiki, this means I will be mixing elements of Riverdale and Sabrina with not all the Serpents and Ghoulies.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Original Character(s), Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Joaquin DeSantos/Original Male Character(s), Malachi (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Sweet Pea/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Hidden Serpent

Walking out of the library after his spare lesson to make his way to maths, Beau was drawn to the noise coming from the common room and stood in awe in the doorway at the fight that was happening. Only to find himself pushed out of the way by Veronica Lodge, one of Riverdale’s many uppity rich kids.

Huffing at the nerve of the girl, he stepped back out of her way, just in time as she turned around and shouted for the principal, the little grass.

Moving quickly away from the common room, Beau quickly made his way to maths, hearing the echo of Principal …. Shout as he escaped down the corridor.

Beau had been warned by his grandfather that the Serpents moving to Riverdale High would cause problems, but in the two days they have been there they have caused nothing but trouble with Jughead leading the charge it seemed. Considering he too used to before to hide in the background of the school the Serpents seems to have boosted his sense of justice.

As he was early to class, Beau was settled by the time the others turned up including Cheryl and her posse of Bulldogs and Vixens. The Jocks had obviously not got into any trouble despite their involvement in the fight. Riverdale classism at its best.

Her ‘Royal Cherry-ness’ managed to surprise Beau by choosing a seat next to him rather than a hundred yards away, considering that she normally acts as if he has the plague. 

“Hello Beau,” she simpered, with a practised fake smile, “we haven’t talked in a while.”

Raising his eyebrow at the girl that would rather talk to a fish than him. Beau waited to see what else she would say, when nothing was fore coming and she was still staring at him with that creepy doll-like smile, he decided to get to the point.

“ Cheryl cut the bullshit,” He said while rolling his eyes. “What do you want?” he said angrily, not happy with having to interact with the Blossom Princess.

Her whole attitude changed with Beau’s aggressive response. Her back straightened and she pressed her lips together into a thin line.

“OK, then…” she stated sarcastically. “The remnants of the Blossom family wish to have an audience with Isaac Zabini at his earliest convenience.”

“I will tell him about your request and give you an answer once I have one.”

“Of course,” Cheryl replied primly before moving to her normal seat.

It wasn’t until the last period that Beau had any lessons with the Southside Serpents.

Sitting in his usual seat at the back of the History classroom, he immediately got his sketchbook out and started drawing, history not being his favourite class.

When he looked up a while later when the bell to the start of the lesson went, he found himself surrounded by Serpents, with Jughead Jones sitting in front of him but sideways so he could see the others.

“Hey, Beau.” The beanie-wearing teen greeted, causing Jugheads friends to notice Beau and glance at him warily.

“Jughead! how’s the returning hero?” Beau replied sniggering at the look he received. As getting Jughead back to Riverdale High had been the campaign of the month for Betty and Archie, until he joined the Serpents and then broke up with the prim blonde of course. 

Sweet Pea shared a smirk with Fangs over the smaller teen who they hadn’t paid any attention to, who they honestly thought was another rich kid, being a sarcastic little shit with Jones. There was obviously history there.

“Funny,” Jughead drolled sarcastically, “ Beau this is Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni.” He introduced the Serpents to Beau’s right and next to him.

“Hey,” Beau greeted looking up at the Serpent next to him. Only to find him smirking, “Shortcake,” he said while nodding in greeting.

Seeing the others look at Sweet Pea in confusion and surprise at what he called him, Beau went on the defensive, “Are you taking the piss?” Beau questioned him straight-faced causing Sweet Pea’s smirk to broaden and Fangs to try and smother his laughter. Jughead and Toni just give each other a look, quite used to Sweet Pea’s innate ability to start a fight with anyone.

“Can you even get angry when you are that small?” Sweet Pea questioned cockily, causing Fangs to lose at attempting to hold his laughter in. Fangs load laughter attracted the attention of the other students causing them to stare at and whisper about the small group at the back of the class.

Scowling, at the giant of a teen. Beau kicked him solidly in the shin, and in an act of fate that will never happen again, Sweet Pea instinctively quickly reached down to soothe the pain and accidentally headbutted his desk, causing his nose to spurt blood everywhere.

It was at that moment that the teacher decided to walk into the view of Jughead and Toni holding Sweet Pea back as he tried to reach Beau, his nose still pouring blood everywhere, Fangs rolling around on the floor as he tried to stop laughing, and Beau standing on his desk as he tried to get away from the angry teen.

“Beau! What did you do?” questioned the teacher judgementally over the chaos.

Affronted Beau gasped dramatically, “Why are you automatically blaming me?” The Serpents around him wandered the same thing since it is normally them that get blamed for anything going wrong.

“Because you are the one standing on the desk and the one with the anger problem.” Mr Thomas stated.

“That doesn’t mean it is automatically my fault,” Beau replied, feeling his blood boil.  
During this exchange, Toni and Jughead managed to get Sweet Pea back in his chair and the still chuckling Fangs up off the floor. The main four Serpents just watched as Beau argued with their teacher unsure what to do.

“It doesn’t matter, the five of you can go to the Principals office.”

“What the fuck! This is bullshit!” shouted Beau as he got down from the table.

“Get out!” screamed the history teacher as he opened the door.

Beau did just that, storming through the classroom pushing a few tables and fellow students out of the way in the process. 

The four Serpents slowly followed behind traversing his path of destruction.

Once the four teens reached the office, they found Beau slouched on one of the chairs, arms crossed scowling in anger.

Before Jughead could stop him, Sweet Pea took the seat beside Beau and the teens still standing watched as Sweet Pea was treated to the evillest glare they had ever seen. Sweet Pea didn’t seem bothered by it however and just smirked at the angry teen before taking his friends by surprise when he leaned down and started whispering to Beau.

Jughead, especially, was confused especially when Beau almost smiled, not knowing Sweet Pea as well as the other two he turned towards them to see them smirking at each other and Fangs wiggling his eyebrows in innuendo.

“I didn’t realise Sweet Pea was Bi,” Jughead said to the two before finding himself a seat. “Oh, he’s not, if anything he’s Pan.” Stated Toni amused, following him to the seats.

“He just likes anything pretty.” Smirked Fangs as a swaggered over.

Raising an eyebrow at this response, Jughead smiled, “Have you and Sweet Pea slept together then Fangs?” he questioned.

Fangs smirked, “Are you saying I’m pretty, Jones?” he questioned as Toni sniggered in between them.

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted Jones, that you didn’t ask me.” She stated slyly.

Smiling at his two fellow outcasts he scoffed, “You treat each other too much like siblings for you two to have had anything long time Toni, and yes Fangs you’re aesthetically pleasing.” The three teens looked at each other then and burst out laughing.

Quieting only when Principal Featherhead opened his door and called Beau in alone.

Twenty minutes later, Beau was walking out in a huff ignoring the Serpents still waiting.

Jughead went to follow to check on him but was interrupted by the Principal.

“Mr Jones, two days back in Riverdale High and this is the fourth time I have had to speak to you. You and your three friends here will have detention for two weeks for your part in this debacle.”

“What about Beau?” questioned Fangs.

The Principal stared at Fangs suspiciously, making the teen move closer to Sweet Pea. “Mr Montgomery will join you in your second week, he has been suspended. I would advice you four to pick better friends if you wish to excel.” With that, he moved back into his office.

“Suspended for that? What the fuck?” Sweet Pea questioned in disbelief.

“Yeah, he tends to get the bad end of the stick around here, they say it’s because of his anger problems, but I’ve always thought there was something else you know, some over reason way they blame him for stuff.”

“What like racism?” questioned Toni indignant.

“If the principal wasn’t black himself, that’s what I would go for.” Replied Jughead pensively

“More reason for us to befriend him then,” stated Toni, “If he’s an outsider like us.

“Especially since Sweet’s has a crush on him.” Responded Fangs.

Sweet Pea pushed him away, “Shut up.” The tall boy mumbled, flustered. He walked out of the office to his friends teasing chuckles.

*************************************************************************************************

That night Betty and Jughead were relaxing on her bed after Betty made sure that all their homework was done. 

Now Jughead wasn’t lazy and didn’t need anyone to tell him when to do his homework but he had the habit of placing everything else that needs doing before it, especially his writing. This usually meant he completed his homework late at night or the early morning of the due date.

Betty on the other hand was the organization queen, who normally did her homework the day it was given unless she was being terrorized by a murderer or running for her life of course.

As they were relaxing, Jughead brought up what happened that day, since Betty was curious what had happened to get him in detention.

“I just feel sorry for the guy you know. He never does anything unless people start on him, yet he always gets the blame.”

Betty hummed in sympathy, “Who is he again? Did he come from Southside with you guys?”  
Looking at his normally observant girlfriend in disbelief, “No Betts’, he’s been in the same year as us since kindergarten. Beau Montgomery… you must remember him?”

“Was he the guy who made that exploding volcano in sixth grade? The one that blew up all over Mr Jones and then later over the judges?”

Laughing at the memory that Betty had conjured up, Jughead replied, “Yes! God, I forgot about that.”

Looking down at Betty from where she was resting on his chest, he noticed the thoughtful look on her face.

“What’s up?” he questioned.

“Oh nothing,” Betty said while smiling up at him, “It’s just I remember his surname being Zabini, not Montgomery… Oh, and Cheryl was ranting in the changing rooms today about having to go to a Beau for a favour. She seemed really upset about it.”

“I don’t remember his name being different.” Jughead replied, pensively drumming his fingers on her arm, “And Cheryl needing a favour from him is definitely weird, I wouldn’t have thought they run in the same circles.”

Jughead suddenly moved, to reach for one of his notebooks to write a reminder to himself, scaring and displacing Betty from where she lay.

Turning to look back at his girlfriend at her startled cry of, “Juggie!” He smiled at the amused look on her face, his smile widening at her hand placed on her heart.

Scoffing, “Has Beau Montgomery become your new mystery?” she teased.

Pulling her into a hug, he re-settled himself on her bed. “Just reminding myself to ask him about everything when he comes back to school.”

Unknown to Jughead and Betty they will see him a lot sooner than they think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came to since it seems that only Kevin is allowed to be out and gay in Riverdale other than Cheryl and Toni.
> 
> So, I wondered why there wasn't more representation of the LGBTQ+ in the gangs considering that the reason you would join a gang was that you were considered an outsider to the general public and considering the mixed era of the 1950s and present that Riverdale is set in, there would be more people considered 'outsiders' than normal.
> 
> I also wandered considering how close Greendale is to Riverdale way there weren't more magical beings living around there drawn to the past presence of Lucifer, and what better place than Riverdale to be able to observe the goings-on in Greendale and protect humans from creatures drawn to the powers and aura of the literal Hell hole.


End file.
